Toon Friends 3
Toon Friends 3 is an all new comedy, incredible amusement park adventure with all characters, action, and romance. It's a sequel to "A Toon Friends Movie". Plot The story begins with Shrek (Mike Myers) the smelly, stinky ogre and Donkey (Eddie Murphy) & Puss in Boots (Antonio Banderas) was Shrek's best friends and Fiona's (Cameron Diaz) husband, spend all of the day for his life, shower making of mud, brushing teeth made out of bugs, taking a bath in a water and pick out a fish, grab a snail on mud, paintings like "Beware: Ogre!" and eating eyeballs. He was big loud ogre roar with the ogre hunters scared and then ran away. Shrek said "And stay out" as they ran from the swamp like Shrek's. Meanwhile, in the fairy tale world, all of the fairy tale creatures had been captured except Donkey, who rans from Lord Farquaad's (John Lithgow) guards and attack him. Larry the Cucumber (Mike Nawrocki) and Bob the Tomato (Phil Vischer), Unikitty (Tara Strong), Scooby-Doo, Benny the Spaceman (Charlie Day), Bowser (Kenny James), and the other cartoon pals, Gumball, Darwin, The Powerpuff Girls, Loud Sisters and Velma Dinkley are packing all the items to get to the amusement park called "I-X Center" in Cleveland, Ohio. But Lincoln Loud (Colin Dean) announced that I-X Center is a huge indoor theme park with roller coasters, and more. His henchman, Thelonious, tells Lincoln that will taking own-comers in the Annual Knight Tournament! But one of the sisters, Luna, warns Lincoln about Lord Farquaad is coming to the tournament in DuLoc. 3 days later, Shrek and Donkey will begin the journey to DuLoc to find Farquaad's tournament. Boog & Elliot (Open Season) stares at Shrek and Donkey, then run to Farquaad's castle. But Farquaad captures Casper & Woody Woodpecker and tells them that where the others are. Magic Mirror tells Casper & Woody Woodpecker that Madame Gasket (Jim Broadbent) is working for Lord Farquaad then Jafar calls them that Princess Fiona is locking in the castle surrounded by lava! Then Mr. Lunt & his boss, Mr. Nezzer, were donated to I-X Center. They warned Toon Friends about the fire breathing dragon. Luan, one of the sisters, make a dragon joke and then laughs. "Get it?" she asked. Mr. Lunt thanks Mr. Nezzer, but Velma & Buttercup tells Mr. Lunt that Shrek is our brave hero, and he rescues Fiona from the castle, and married by Farquaad. Dee Dee & Dexter, and their black cat named Felix had a plan. Then Toon Friends are on their way to DuLoc. Suddenly Lincoln were on the Vanzilla! He is driving like Rita & Lynn Sr (Mom & Dad). All of sudden, Lily was sitting in her car seat, and then starts to poops her diaper. Bubbles, one of the Powerpuff girls, disgusted. Blossom tells her about Lily sitting. Then she changing Lily to a clean diaper. She said "There, that'll do it" Then Buttercup grumbles. Gumball asked his brother, Darwin, who sprouted legs, about Lily poops. Darwin didn't know what she does. Did Gumball remember Lily poops for the first time? But then Lincoln tells Toon Friends that Lord Farquaad is in DuLoc and in his castle. So they are going to Far Far Away. In the old oak, Donkey tells Shrek that donkeys didn't purr. Then Puss In Boots fights Shrek and suddenly the hairball falls out. Shrek purrs Puss in Boots and walks. Donkey groans in anger. Garfield & Odie were congratulated by Princess Fiona. Then Lori angers at Mr. Nezzer that he would get nothing! But Lynn Jr. tells Mr. Lunt because Leni & Scooby Doo gasps in terror. Lisa carries Bob & Larry then bumps into Fiona's parents, King Harold and Queen Lillian. That night, the dinner invites Toon Friends. Penny Fitzgerald is Scooby-Doo's wife and Gumball's girlfirend. She is big fan. Lola beauties the dinner table but Lana is very disappointed. Unikitty and Puppycorn eats the buffet. The priests blew the horns "When The Saints Go Marching In" and then celebrates. Toon Friends cheered! Shrek and Donkey rescues Princess Fiona from the castle. They loved each other and Fiona. Suddenly Farquaad takes Fiona to the DuLoc wedding. Casper & Woody Woodpecker had broken free! Z and Bala were best friends. Then the final battle starts, and Farquaad calls his guards to get Shrek & Fiona out. Madame Gasket found Toon Friends and captures them! Lucy started to get evil at her and charged! Boog, Elliot, Donkey, and all of the Car-Toon Friends going to fight against Lord Farquaad & Madame Gasket! Then Thelonious grabbed Farquaad and Gasket to death. And Lincoln announced, "People of Far Far Away, I give you... Toon Friends!" Then everyone cheers. In Quinn727 Studios, Toon Friends having a wondrous marvelous party over Farquaad and Gasket! It was the best party in Quinn727 Studios ever! Characters * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber * Unikitty * Scooby-Doo * Bowser * Velma Dinkley * Benny the Spaceman * Blossom * Buttercup * Bubbles * Gumball & Darwin * Loud Sisters * Lincoln Loud * Shrek * Donkey * Princess Fiona * Puss In Boots * Lord Farquaad * Madame Gasket * Jafar * Dexter & Dee Dee * Garfield * Odie * Z * Princess Bala * Felix the Cat * Casper the Friendly Ghost * Woody Woodpecker * Boog & Elliot * Thelonious * Mr. Nezzer * Mr. Lunt * Puppycorn * King Harold * Queen Lillian * Penny Fitzgerald * Rita & Lynn Sr. (mentioned) Songs * All Star (Smash Mouth) Category:Metro Goldwyn Mayer films Category:Lyrick Studios films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Movies Category:Toon Friends series